An Unexpected Encounter
by Trainkrazy
Summary: It's the holidays and Tails is home alone in the middle of the wilderness when a familiar vixen appears on his doorstep. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Snowfall

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters!

* * *

Chapter 1: Snowfall

It was a quiet night and the lights of a cottage seeped through the dark forest as Tails the Fox stoked the fire in his home. He had gone on a winter retreat to his cottage many miles away from Knothole and New Mobotropolis in the hope of getting some piece and quiet as he worked on his machines, he had loaded up his stuff and left without anyone knowing so he knew he wasn't going to be disturbed. It wasn't like anyone would come to look for him anyway, Sonic and Sally were at their home and the rest of the Freedom Fighters had gone to their own homes, so Tails was alone for the holidays.

He sat down on the couch and stared at the fire and watched the flames leap up the chimney.

_Definitely better than spending time in the city._ The flames lulled Tails to sleep and he curled up on the couch for the night.

It had been about an hour and Tails heard a faint knocking on his door. _Who the hell could that be?_ He got up from where he was sitting and went to the door, as he opened it a body fell into his arms, he quickly picked up the person who was clearly passed out and tried to recognize who it was.

She was a fox and had a red coat, he racked his memory and a realization came to him.

"Fiona?" The young vixen was out cold in his arms and he looked to see what could have made her pass out. Tails' eyes widened as he noticed cuts and bruises all over her arms, legs and chest. He quickly picked her up bridal style and walked her to his room and laid her down on his bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with medical supplies and began to work on Fiona's cuts. Dr. Quack had taught him basic stitching and other medical procedures in case anyone got injured.

Once his work was done and she was bandaged up he sat on the chair that he kept by his desk and stared at the vixen. It had been five years and she hadn't changed a day since the last time he saw her.

_She must've come from Moebius, I wonder who did this to her? Probably Scourge, that bastard._

Seeing that there was nothing more that he could do Tails went back to his couch and fell back asleep.

* * *

The morning came slowly and light draped through the windows into the bedroom of the cottage. Fiona slowly awoke and sat up to which pain shot through her stomach and chest. She looked around the mysterious room to see if she could figure out where she is. There was a dresser on the far side of the room with some pictures of a family of foxes and there were pictures also on the wall of a yellow fox.

She laid back down in the bed and tried to figure out who the yellow fox is if she even knew him. Her ears perked up as she heard a person enter the room along with a wonderful smell, she slowly sat up again to see the yellow fox and a tray of bacon and eggs.

"Ah, your awake, good to see you again." The two tailed fox smiled at her.

"Do I know you?" Fiona looked at him skeptically.

"Of course, you only slapped me in the face and left with that green colored scumbag." The fox sat down on the chair and looked at Fiona. "You should eat while it is hot." He smiled warmly at her.

_How the hell would I forget a smile like that._ She grabbed the tray and began to eat the food.

The fox gave her a look of concern. "How did you get those wounds?"

_Why does he care so much?_ She searched through her memory of this fox, she gasped as she realized who this fox was. "Holy shit! Tails!"

Tails grinned. "The one and only."

"You've gotten taller." She couldn't think of anything else to say to the kind kitsune.

"Yup, so... how did you get those wounds?"

Fiona pulled the cover off of her and looked down, she was treated with stitches and bandages that covered some of her body. "Scourge, he wanted to have sex and I would never do that since he has slept with virtually every girl in Moebius. When I said no he decided it would be funny to beat me up, course I fought back, but there is only so much a girl can do to counter a speedy hedgehog. I ended up closing the door to his room and locking it, it gave me enough time to grab a warp ring but didn't give me enough time to choose where to go."

"So how did you get to my house?"

"I dropped into this forest and stumbled until I saw some light coming through the trees and walked towards it, thats about all I know."

Tails simply nodded. "Well good thing you got to me, some of your cuts were bleeding pretty bad and you were passed out when I answered the door."

Once Fiona finished eating Tails grabbed the tray and brought it back to the kitchen area. When he returned Fiona was looking at herself in the mirror that was in the room. "Tails, any idea why I am only in my underwear?"

"I had to take your bodysuit off to were I could treat the cuts, sorry if it bothered you, the only cloths that I have are jeans and some shirts."

"Would you mind if I borrowed a pair?" She turned herself around to look at her back.

"Sure, be right back." Tails left the room momentarily.

_Man he looks fine! _Fiona kept checking herself over and once she was done sat down on the bed.

"Alright, got you a pair of jeans, a sweater and a scarf." Tails stepped back into the room.

Fiona slipped on the cloths and looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm going out to grab some wood, make yourself at home." He grabbed the axe that was in the corner of his room and walked outside into the snow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the abrupt ending to the chapter, couldn't think of any other way to end it. I've been wanting to do a FionaxTails story for a while but couldn't figure out what to do it over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you want!


	2. Chapter 2: The Workshop

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters therein.

A/N: Please enjoy the new chapter for An Unexpected Encounter! Hope it is to your guys' liking! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Winterland

Fiona walked slowly around the house impressed with how neat it was, she remembered Tails being very messy when it came to his things especially when it came to his tinkering with machinery. There was a fire already burning and the living room was very cozy, she walked into his bedroom and noticed the very large king sized bed.

_Wonder why he has such a large bed if he is alone?_ She walked up the stairs to where Tails' storage area is and saw that it too was very tidy.

_He has changed a lot since I last met him. Or rather when I betrayed him. _Fiona went to the couch that was in front of the fire and stared into it's burning flames.

_Why did I ever do that to him, I haven't ever thought about it, I've only thought about Scourge and how he was so amazing thinking he understood me but he didn't, he only wanted me for my body while Tails even though he saw that I could be good I slapped him, I was a real bitch!_

Fiona decided to go and make Tails breakfast since he had done so much for her. She put on the apron and got to work.

* * *

Whack! Whack! Whack! Tails had been working for a while and had gotten a good stockpile of wood. He moved his sleeve across his brow to wipe away the sweat, he picked up the loggs that he had and began to airlift them towards his home.

Secretly he was very happy that Fiona had ended up on his doorstep, maybe he could help her turn over a new leaf.

He thought back to when she was standing in her underwear and blushed furiously. _I really shouldn't have sat there and stared at her, I should have had cloths laid out on the dresser. _Tails mentally slapped himself.

He dropped them in by his workshop where he stored his wood and other toys and began to walk towards the house, a mouthwatering aroma emanated from inside the kitchen.

He opened the door and dropped off his boots where he normally does and walked around the corner to see Fiona hard at work on the stove making a whole feast from what Tails saw.

She turned towards him and smiled. "Well I figure you deserve a meal after what you did for me."

He began to put up the stuff she wasn't using and cleaning the dishes she was done with. "You really shouldn't work in your state."

"I'm fine, no worries!" She flipped three more pancakes on to the plate and shut off the stove. "Order up Mr.!"

Tails sat down as Fiona served him eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausage and pancakes. "I didn't know you cooked?"

"One must learn a thing or too when your alone."

Once Tails was served Fiona sat down and began to eat. "You never did tell me why your out here by yourself."

Tails grinned. "Well you know, everyone is cozy with their lovers back in the city and Knothole. Friends and families are getting together and I figured since my mom and dad had to go out of country for the holidays I might as well come to my winter cottage."

"Why do you have a king sized bed?"

Tails smiled turned to a more saddened expression. "Well I don't know, maybe cause I needed the room." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well I'll have you know that what you did for me with all of this food was the kindest thing that someone has done to me in forever." His face returned to his good natured grin.

They sat for a few minutes in silence as they let the food settle. Tails slowly rose from his seat. "Well, guess we better get these dishes clean." He began to pick up the plates and bowls that were on the table and Fiona soon followed suit. They reached for the same plate and their hands brushed against each other and Tails quickly withdrew his hand. "Oh sorry." Under his fur he was beet red. Fiona simply got back to picking up the dishes trying to hide the small grin on her face at Tails' sudden awkwardness. "It's fine."

Once they picked up and cleaned all the dishes they went into the living room and sat, neither of them knew what to say to the other.

Fiona decided to break up the silence. "So... do you have anything that you've been working on in you shop?" She was never one to see what Tails actually did in his free time considering she was always with Sonic or Scourge.

Tails' face brightened a little at the question. "Do you want to see?"

Fiona smiled. "Why not."

Tails led her through the hallway out to where he has his workshop. Tails began to show her some of the newer things that he had built and eventually got absorbed into a gadget that he wanted to fix, which left Fiona to wander around the large shop and take a look at some of the inventions of the young fox. She saw many different pieces of machinery, of course his Tornado and then she stumbled across some wood carvings that he had done.

She looked at them with interest. "Tails, did you do these by yourself?"

He wheeled the chair he was sitting in around the corner. "Of course, nobody knows about my cottage except for me." He then got re-absorbed into what he was doing.

Something shiny caught Fiona's eye, in the corner of the room on a desk of junk was a very dusty locket. She picked up the necklace and opened it to see what was inside. She was surprised to see herself in one of the miniature picture frames and Tails in the other. She closed the locket and looked at the outside, it still shined as long as you dusted the dirt and dust off it so she figured that he left it there on that bench and had forgotten about it. She quietly slipped it into her pocket and continued to browse the goods that Tails had.

_Did he really like me? I never saw that locket before. Maybe he never wanted to show it to me because I was dating Sonic and Scourge. _She was so absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't notice Tails talking to her.

"Fiona? Fiona? Earth to Fiona!" The red vixen head turned towards him.

"Huh...what?"

Tails raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering if you wanted to keep anything from here."

The vixen shook her head. "Thank you but I really shouldn't."

Tails waved his hand. "Nonsense, you can have whatever you want, what's mine is yours."

She was surprised that Tails would say something like that. She went back to the wood carvings and looked at one particular piece of two foxes holding hands, one female and one male, the male had two tails and she knew immediately who it was. "Hey Tails who is with you in this carving?"

Tails got up from where he was sitting and looked at the piece. He felt his face turn red as he remembered that carving. "Well, um... hehe, that would be you Fiona." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

_Wow... he did have serious feelings for me..._

"So... how much does it cost to buy?" Tails looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and a frown.

"What do you mean buy. You can have it for free of course! Why would I make you buy anything!"

"That's very kind of you Tails." She smiled at the kitsune to which he blushed furiously.

* * *

The evening wore late and the two went back into the house and Tails re-stoked the fire for the night. He put his coat on and opened the door. "I'll be back in a while Fiona."

She looked at him as he went out the door. "Ok."

The vixen gazed into the deep flames that leaped up and into the chimney. _What did I do... that fox would do anything for me and I decided to trample on him for that spiny prick... I must've seemed like a real bitch after I did that to him and of course the slap. Fuck! I cannot believe I would do that to him, he only supported me and helped me out and then I spit in his face._

She looked at the clock and a little over an hour passed since Tails had left. She decided to put on one of the coats and look for him. She trudged through the light snow and into the forest looking for the young kitsune. After a while she walked into a clearing that peered over the cliffs and there sat the familiar fox gazing towards the city and beyond.

She slowly walked up to him. "Tails."

He jumped and turned around, not expecting anyone to be here. "Oh... hey Fiona."

She walked up beside him and decided to snuggle up against his chest. "Just wondering where you went."

He gingerly put his arm around her shoulder. "Nah, I just come out here to think."

She looked out over the view. "Nice scenery, especially at night."

"Yeah..."

Tails brushed off the light layer of snow that was on the ground and the two sat and looked to the horizon.

Tails ears pricked at a small sound that came down from his left where Fiona was. "Did you say something Fiona?"

Tears were falling down the vixen's face as she looked up at the two tailed fox. "I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Tails put his arms around her to help comfort her. "No, no, don't cry... what are you sorry for?"

Fiona's hands dug into the foxes chest hair. "I did so much wrong towards you and yet you would still comfort me and hold me... why Tails, why would you do that for someone who broke your heart and ran away with a thug like Scourge." She pulled the locket out from her pocket and gave it to the fox.

He stared at the golden necklace. "Hm... haven't seen this thing in a while." Tails gaze went out towards the city. "Truth be told Fiona, I never doubted you, I knew that there was always good in you but Scourge corrupted you and caused you to think that he was amazing. I knew that under that layer of toughness was the vixen that I was always in love with, I am a firm believer of second chances." He gripped the locket in his hand.

* * *

A/N: Woo, nothing like finishing a chapter at 2 in the morning, I was surprised I could keep my eyes open! But I kept my focus for you guys to make a good chapter! Please review if you want and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Take to the Sky

Once again, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters therein.

Hope you enjoy the chapter as always!

* * *

Tails plopped back down in the snow and invited Fiona to do so as well, she sat down beside him and cuddled up to the side of the two-tailed fox to which he blushed. They sat for what seemed like hours and out of the dark sky came bright lights. They gazed at the spectacular night show and Tails unknowingly put his arm around Fiona. She looked at the hand and simply smiled as she looked back at Northern Lights.

_Why couldn't I have done this before with him, was it because of me? I never did anything like this with Sonic or Scourge, they were too fast for this sort of thing._

Fiona heard Tails whisper something under his breath but she couldn't tell what is was. "Did you say something Tails?"

He snapped to attention and looked at Fiona. "What?"

"Did you say something?"

Tails blushed and shrugged. "No nothing."

"Alright."

Tails looked around and something caught his eye. "Hey, you want to see something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Trust me, it's a surprise." With that he got up and scooped Fiona into his arms bridal style and began to spin his tails.

"Where in the world are we going?!"

"I said trust me." His face held a very cheeky smile.

They flew over a large expanse of the forest and saw a great lake, but even then Tails kept on flying towards some unknown destination. Fiona couldn't help but close her eyes and let the feeling of flying take over her. Cold air began to sweep over her and Tails' feet landed firmly on the ground, he began walking and Fiona opened her eyes to see a breathtaking sight. Before her was New Mobotropolis they size of a quarter on the horizon with the lights stretching over all that she could see.

"Why did you take me up here?"

"Give it a couple of minutes...you'll see."

Tails sat on a bench that was nearby and looked out over the horizon. Fiona sat down by the young fox and tried to see where he was looking, from where she could see lights began to flicker up into the sky from New Mobotropolis and blew up in the sky.

"Fireworks?"

Tails nodded his head. "You bet, Nicole host some of the most spectacular fireworks shows on the planet!"

"Thank you...for all of this."

"The pleasure was mine."

The two foxes looked at each other and began to gaze into each others eyes deeply.

_Nows your chance girl!_

"Hey Tails."

"Yes Fiona?"

"You know when you said that you believe in second chances... do you think you could give us one?"

Tails eyes grew wide as Fiona planted a kiss on his lips, she put her arms around him as tears flowed down her cheeks. Tails' surprise faded as he closed his eyes and and put his arms around her waist.

The two broke from the kiss for air. Tails put his hand on his forehead and whistled. "Damn, never felt something like that before!" A smile stretched across his face as he slowly realized that he had just kissed his longest time crush.

The voice inside Fiona's head screamed _YOU DID IT GIRL! _Her face turned beet red. "Sorry about that." Embarrassment flooded over her as she realized what she had done.

Tails looked at Fiona with a strange expression. "What is there to be sorry for? You did know that for the longest time..." Tails voice trailed off after that.

"Well I shouldn't do this too you so soon after I came back from Moebius and I left you for Scourge..." _You could always fix it you know._

"Yeah well, that dosen't matter to me that much. After all... I did... you know... love you." Tails gave a nervous chuckle.

_Wait... he loved me! I thought that is was some small crush... wow, no wonder that he was broken after I left. Do I feel that too? Is that the warm feeling inside of me?_ _I wonder if he still does or did it pass?_

Fiona scooted closer to Tails and put her head on his shoulder. "This has been great, thank you for tonight."

Tails pointed towards the now rising sun. "Dawns coming, you want to go back to the cottage?" Tails got up from where he was sitting and offered his hand.

"Sure." Fiona smiled as she took his hand and they took off back towards Tails' house.

When they landed dawns light seeped through the forest and made everything look a bright shade of amber. Once Tails unloaded his stuff he went towards the bathroom. "Gonna take a shower, theres another one if you want to get ready."

"For what?"

"Well you aren't going to use my cloths all of the time are you?" Tails smirked as he closed the door to the bathroom.

_Cloths... I hadn't thought about cloths before? Guess it's cause i didn't care that I was wearing Tails' clothing. _Fiona went towards the guest bathroom and stripped down and turned on the water. The water was warm and welcoming as Fiona scrubbed her hair and cleaned herself up. _Man, he is willing to spend his money on me too. _ Fiona rinsed, shut off the water and got out of the shower. There was a towel hanging on a hook and she wrapped herself with it.

"Shit... forgot that I don't have any damn cloths!" She stepped out of the bathroom and went towards the other where Tails was. She knocked on the door. "Hey Tails."

"Hm, what Fiona?"

"I don't have any cloths."

He opened the door and stepped out, with shorts on and went towards the closet. Fiona backed away and her gaze followed Tails as he went into the closet. _Damn, he is very well trimmed, must've done some heavy lifting when I was gone._

He came back into the hallway with what seemed to be a dress. "This was all that there was, it's what my father and mother left after they gave me the cottage." He then realized that Fiona was in nothing but a towel. "Shit! Sorry! Here take the cloths and you can use the bathroom to change." Fiona stepped into the bathroom and couldn't help but see a trickle of blood coming from Tails' nose before she closed the door.

_Wow, never seen him freak out like that before_. She giggled to herself as she swapped into Tails' mother's cloths, she checked herself out in the mirror. _Mrs. Prower definitely has good taste.__  
_

When she was done she stepped out of the bathroom. "So how are we getting to New Mobotropolis?"

"By plane of course. Follow me." They walked outside to another shed and Tails opened the door to reveal the Tornado.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a plane." She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Ah it's alright. Come on." Tails jumped into the pilot seat and Fiona followed and jumped into the passenger seat.

The engine cranked and Tails pulled it out into the clearing. "How in the world are you going to get this up in the air?"

"Going up." Tails flipped a switch on the Tornado and the engines converted over to jet power.

"Where are you going to go."

"Once again, up." The engines began to point upward and the Tornado began to lift into the air.

"How in the world are you doing this."

"I invented it for the air force."

Once they were well above the trees the engines turned back to normal position and the Tornado flew towards New Mobotropolis.

"You are the smartest fox I know Tails."

"Well thank you." The Tornado landed at a private airstrip away from the airport so as to not attract too much attention.

"Alright, where to miss?" Tails put his goggles up onto his forehead.

The next few hours went by with Tails basically going to almost every shop in New Mobotropolis since Fiona was never able to do anything like this with Sonic or Scourge. They got everything from clothing to fashion supplies and with each passing shop another seemed to appear.

"Fiona, I'm not so sure this will all fit." Tails was at least carrying seven bags so far as to go as to let one swing from his tails.

"Oh alright, just one more shop." Fiona looked at Tails with a begging expression.

"Fine." Tails couldn't help but smile at how Fiona was acting.

"This one." She pointed towards a jewelry shop that was in front of them. When they entered Fiona noticed that no other Mobians were in there purchasing items. "Where is everybody?"

"Well Fiona this is where people with a whole lot of money come to purchase things for their loved ones. Such as the royal council and King Sonic."

"Oh wow, sorry! We could always just go."

"No, no, no, you've never been able to do something like this, not to mention I never spend my money on anything, I'm very self-sufficient. Not to mention Nicole runs this shop so I could probably be able to get a discount because I helped her build it."

"Ok. Thank you."

They saw saw a shimmer out of the corner of their eyes as Nicole appeared out of thin air. "Tails?"

"Hey Nicole! How have you been?"

"Good, did you see the fireworks last night?"

"Of course, you know I would never miss your performance!"

Nicole then looked at Fiona. "Oh Tails, you have a girl?"

Tails waved his hands frantically. "No no no, nothing like that!"

Nicole raised one eyebrow. "You know I can tell when your lying... well if it isn't Fiona Fox, last I checked you were on Moebius with Scourge."

Fiona couldn't help but get flustered when Nicole recognized her so quickly. "Well I've changed! Scourge was a jerk and I left him."

Nicole waved a hand dismissively. "If Tails trusts you, then I trust you. So what can I get you Mrs. Prower?" Nicole's face wore a very mischievous grin.

Fiona's face turned a very dark shade of red, she then began to stutter excessively. "I-it's nothing like that I swear, um... what kind of rings do you have?"

"Now why would you want one of those, are you two planning on marrying?" Nicole could barely keep herself from laughing.

Fiona's face turned even redder. "N-no! What about necklaces?"

Nicole clicked her fingers and a rack of amazing looking jewelry came floating towards them. "Now that's what I'm talking about Fiona, now what are you looking for? Something flashy or something subtle?"

Fiona looked at the dazzling items and tried to see which one would fit her the best. One to the top right caught her eye, it was a feather looking necklace with alternating colors between sapphire and diamonds.

Nicole followed her gaze. "Very fine choice, this was originally made for the queen but she figured it wasn't really her thing and bought a simple gold necklace and left this one."

"I think I would like that one."

Tails nodded his head and pulled out his wallet. "How much would that necklace be?"

Nicole shook her head. "Tails, really? Why would I make you pay for a thing, think of it as a gift."

Tails was a bit surprised getting such a necklace for free. "Thanks Nicole."

Nicole simply gave them a smile as they left the store. "Take good care of him Fiona!"

Fiona thought all of the red had finally left her face but with that comment it returned to it's dark scarlet hue, Tails was also the same exact color. "Hehe, Nicole means it all in good humor, she is my best friend after all."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "I thought Sonic was your best friend?"

"Well... he was until he became king, then he started to distance himself, don't know why but he did so."

Fiona couldn't help but mess with Tails. "Were you and Nicole ever involved romantically?"

Tails coughed. "No, we never were, I thought about it once or twice but she and I are just going to remain good friends, after all we both share a passion which is mechanics."

_Maybe I could get interested with something like that._

Tails stopped and took the jewelry box out of the bag it was stored in and opened it. "Here, let's show off your new bling." Tails gingerly picked up the necklace and placed it around Fiona's neck and clipped it into place.

"Now you look absolutely astounding."

Fiona touched the necklace with her fingers. "Thank you for buying all of this stuff for me."

"Ah, it's no big deal, it's nice being able to do something for someone again."

While Fiona and Tails were walking back to the airstrip she thought it ok to lace her fingers with Tails and twine her tail with his. Once they got to the Tornado Tails loaded the packages into the Tornado's cargo bay and made ready to take off. The flight back to the cottage was warmer considering the sun was up in the sky by this point. When they landed back into the clearing and parked the Tornado a quiet set over the forest.

"Nice to get back to nature. I can only stand the city for so long." Tails put his goggles up onto his forehead and began to walk towards the house.

Fiona thought about the day and last night while she slowly trudged towards the house. _I haven't felt this good in years, Tails is really an awesome guy._

By the time she got into the house Tails was already making a fire so that the cottage would warm up, the cloths were already unpacked and dinner was already on the stove.

"Busy much Tails?"

Tails looked up from the fire. "Hm, what? Oh yeah, well it is almost six and I figure that it would be good to warm up the house." He got up from where he was and went towards the stove.

Fiona stopped him mid-track. "Now you just relax, I got dinner, you've done so much for me today."

Tails looked at Fiona. "Are you sure?"

Fiona mocked being offended. "What you think I can only cook breakfast?"

Tails chuckled. "No, nothing like that, just used to doing everything myself."

"Well... you have me now so you don't have to do everything."

Tails looked surprised. "Wait... you want to stay here, with me?"

Fiona shrugged. "If you don't mind..."

* * *

Author's Note: Welp... once again I don't know where the hell to finish chapters. I doubled the length of this one to make up for being offline for a while.

OK honest and downright truthful opinion of the kissing scene, first time I had ever done something like that and I want truthful opinions no matter how bad or good.

Last thing is about Fiona and Nicole, for some reason I could see them having a friendship.

As always hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review if you want! :)


End file.
